


Death of Iron

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Series: Frozen Over [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based after the Siberia fight in CA:CW, Gen, Grieving, M/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Steve hates himself, Steve might be bashed for a bit...just warning you now, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: The team finds out about Tony's death.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Frozen Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Death of Iron

**Rhodey**

The phone rings from the other side of the kitchen as Rhodey stops cooking to go answer it. 

“Hello.” He greets. 

“Rhodes, this is Ross, and I have some bad news for you. You might want to sit down.’

“Just tell me, sir.” 

A deep breath is released from the other line. “Tony Stark is dead. Rogers killed him in Siberia and Stark was frozen to death along with the injuries. I’m sorry.”

The phone drops onto the floor and breaks on contact. His breaths come rapid as he falls onto his knees; sobs echoes the whole room as he screams for his lost brother. The anger and grief that’s being released from his tears and sobs make him want to track Rogers and kill him. 

The sobs attracted Happy Hogan for a split moment. “Rhodey? What happened?!”

“He’s gone! My brother is gone!” 

Happy’s face goes pale at the reveal. He lends a hand to offer to help his friend up from the ground. “Come on, let’s go sit on the couch and talk.”

Rhodey takes Happy’s hand and stands up to head to the couch. He’s glad that Happy is leading him because he can’t see through the tears that are obscuring his vision. He sits down and covers his face with his hand. He hears Happy grab glass cups and water pouring into them. 

“I’m going to make us some hot chocolate then we’ll talk about what to do next.”

“I know what I’m going to do, Happy.”

“Humor me.”

“I’m going to Wakanda and murder Rogers--” Rhodey is interupted by glass clanking together as Happy returns to the couch. He takes the cup and nods in thanks. 

“Now, what’re you going to do?” Happy asks as he sits down, cup in hand. 

“I am going where Rogers is and murder the bastard.”

“Or, you can do a more ethical approach and track him to tell him what happened. Maybe you can call him using that flip phone that he got Tony which happens to be in the drawer next to you.” 

Rhodey turns to the drawer and grabs the phone. “I’m gonna make a phone call.”

**

**Steve**

The sound of a phone ringing echoes the living lounge. Knowing where the sound is coming from, Steve pulls the phone out of his pocket and answers it without hesitation.

“Tony, thank--” 

“It’s Rhodes.” 

Steve’s blood runs cold at the voice that sounds like grief and anger. “What can I do for you?”

“Unless you can bring Tony back from the dead then nothing but to sit and listen.” 

_ No, nonononononono.  _

“Rhodey, please--”

“NO!” Rhodey’s voice screams through the phone. “YOU DON’T GET TO CALL ME THAT, NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID! YOU PROMISED HIM THAT YOU WOULD NEVER HURT HIM, THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT HIM WHEN I COULDN’T! YOU BROKE THAT PROMISE!”

“I,” Steve starts to reply but breaks into a sob. “I had to protect Bucky--”

“Well, congratulations, you completed your mission. You know what the worst part of this is? He died loving someone who didn’t give a single fuck about him.” 

~~

With that note, Steve hangs up the phone and looks at everyone around him. 

“Cap,” Sam Wilson calls. “What’s going on? Do we need to suit up?”

The blonde shakes his head and turns to his friend. “He’s dead. Tony’s dead.”  _ And I killed him.  _

“I’m sorry, man, if you want to talk to someone--”

“I need to be alone for a while.” Steve says and makes his way to his room. He makes sure the door is closed and soundproof is on.

He stands in the middle of the room and turns to a mirror, noticing how his hands tremble as they know what they’ve done; like they know what he has done. 

_ Tony died loving someone who didn’t give a single fuck about him… _

He hates who’s in the reflection. He hates himself. 

He looks up and sobs, “Howard, Maria, I’m so sorry...please forgive me.” He grabs his stretch book and lays on the ground to ground himself. 

As he begins to feel grounded from the floor, he cries himself to sleep with a drawing of Tony being clutched. 

*

**Natasha**

She finds out by watching the news in her childhood home(before she was taken into the Red Room.) Shock overcomes her and she turns the channel and each one is telling the same story:  _ The body of Tony Stark found in Siberian bunker.  _

She’s not an emotional person; that part of her was taken away in the Red Room. 

A ping of guilt surges through her as she remembers her last conversation with him. He knew that she didn’t mean that, right?

She let a few tears fall down her cheeks before grabbing her weapons and proceeding on her personal mission. 

*

**Clint**

Clint finds out from an email from Nick Fury. 

_ Barton,  _

_ Stark is down. Someone found his body in a Siberian bunker. Evidence claims that the person responsible is Steve Rogers. I’m not sure what was the relationship between you and Stark, but hopefully his death will rattle something in the team to do the right thing.  _

_ I can pull a few strings to get everyone pardoned, but I need you to do something. Go to the funeral and face it.  _

_ Conflict invites chaos.  _

_ I hope to see you.  _

Clint takes a deep breath and walks out of his family room to go outside. Laura follows him. 

“Honey, what’s going on?” Laura asks and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Stark’s dead,” he says quietly. “Fury says that the crime scene showed that Rogers is the one did the final blow, and Stark couldn’t move because the suit was damaged and froze to death. 

Laura sighs. “Rogers? Captain America; the same man who preached about doing the right thing?”

“People don’t practice what they preach anymore.”

*

**Bruce and Thor**

Bruce and Thor return to Earth and sees the news from television. Thor’s eyes light up in anger as the coverage reveals more detail about the incident.

“I’m going to the compound,” Bruce says. “Hulk wants out.” 

“No worries, green friend, for I can fly.” Thor says and summons the Bifrost. 

Within minutes, the two arrive on the property. They rush inside and meet with Rhodey. 

“Rhodey, is it true?” Bruce asks, his voice breaking. 

Rhodey nods. 

A hint of green is emerging, so Bruce makes his way to the Hulk room while Thor sits in confusion. 

“I do not understand. I thought we were brothers from the battle ground, bonded by chance.” Thor says. 

“Rogers had a different idea in mind.” Rhodey responds with only that. 

*

**Peter Parker**

The news of his idol’s death hits when he’s in school during the afternoon announcements. Ned turns to the television and is shocked by what he’s seeing. 

_ Iron Man dies in Siberia. Tony Stark found frozen and wounded in Russia.  _

None of this is making sense to the teen as he makes a trip to the restroom and calls Happy Hogan. 

“Hello?” Happy greets. 

“Happy, please, tell me the truth,” Peter says, getting straight to the point. “Is it true?”

“Yeah, kid. Stay safe for now. I’ll call you with details when I can.”

“Okay, I’m sorry for your loss.” The kid hangs up the phone and looks at it in shock for a moment before the warning bell rings out. 

~

He heads home to May giving him a hug like she did when Uncle Ben died. He doesn’t like those types of hugs.


End file.
